


Read the Label

by Anonymous_Me



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Techienician - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Matt is NOT Kylo Ren, Techie loves Purple, Techie's name is Wander, hallucinogenic lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Me/pseuds/Anonymous_Me
Summary: Matt buys Techie a gift that turns out to be a gift for them both.





	

Techie said he liked the color purple. "It's my absolute favorite, Matt. It's perfect."

 

So, Matt began giving Techie gifts of purple. Little trinkets that sparkled or were soft or tasted good.

 

Deep purple beads that were braided into Techie's hair and sometimes strung on fine silver chain to be strung around his lovely neck or slender waist.

 

Impossibly soft and flowing scarves of the palest violet that Matt would wrap around Techie's wrists and gently bind him to the bed. Scarves that would later be found draped over Techie's shoulders when they would go out for a date or a stroll. He'd play with the gossamer material, drawing it between his fingers. Matt would blush furiously, knowing how the scarves had recently be used.

 

Delicate candied trillia flower petals that were such a dark shade of purple, they were very nearly black. When Matt fed them to his one true love they melted on Techie's tongue, eliciting sighs of pleasure from both men as Techie fed them back to Matt with his own mouth.

 

If it was purple, Matt gifted it to Techie.

 

Then there was the purple lube.

 

Matt found it in a rogue's market, for sale in a stall that catered to those whose sexual tastes leaned towards the exotic. It's was damned expensive, but Matt had to have it.

 

He gave it to Techie on the evening of their first night together in their new rooms. They had applied months ago to be reassigned to shared quarters. The _Accord_ was a big ship, but they still had to wait for someone to leave and vacate a suite of rooms. People didn't leave often; the community on board was neighborly and on the whole, rather convivial.

 

Matt and Techie's patience was rewarded when an elderly woman decided to end her journeys and live close to her grandchildren. She had actually requested that her rooms be given to Matt and his "wispy love" because Matt had gone out of his way to repair her holo-viewer almost a dozen times in the last standard year.

 

So, as they sat down on their new, bigger bed for the first time, Matt placed the bottle in Techie's hands.

 

"Oh, Mattie. It's beautiful!" Techie turned the newest purple gift around and around, holding it up so that the light from the over-bed lamp could shine through it. It was an opaque lavender, but with a faint golden glint when the light hit it just right.

 

The container was large; it fit neatly into the space of Matt's cupped hand and was curvy in a sort of feminine way. It's glass surface was etched with intricate patterns that looked like something from a stellar cartographer's sketch book. The stopper had a flexible dauber attached to it so that the contents could be drawn up and out of the narrow neck of the bottle.

 

"The container is nice but the gift is what's inside." Matt took the bottle back and removed the stopper, drawing up a small amount of the slippery substance . "It's, um," he was suddenly unsure of how to proceed. Using scarves to tie Techie up started out as a lark; they weren't purchased with sex in mind. That had just been Matt being playful.

 

But this? This was a gift that was purposefully sexual in nature. Crafted for a specific use and bought by Matt with the intention of using it to ease himself into Techie's warm, tight body.

 

He took a deep breath and stammered out, "It's, ah. It's lube?"

 

"Really?" Techie reached out and touched the dauber and smeared some of the glistening purple stuff between his thumb and index finger. "Ohhh... my. It's warm. And it," he brought his fingers to his nose and inhaled, "it smells like warm sugar, see?" He held out his hand for Matt's inspection.

 

Matt's fingers slipped against Techie's, transferring some of the lube to his own. He rubbed his fingers together and shook his head at Techie, "No, it's cool, like glass. You know like when you touch a mirror?" He brought his fingers to his nose and sniffed, "Hmmm, smells more like," _sniff_ , "the way it smells after it rains."

 

Techie took Matt by the wrist and sniffed at the man's big fingers. "No, I still smell warm sugar, or like someone is baking something. Maybe everyone's experience with this stuff is different?"

 

Matt thought back to what he owner of the stall had told him about his purchase: _"Use it sparingly and let it surprise you." The person wrapped up the bottle and handed it over to Matt, "Mind the recommendations, lad, they're on the bottle."_

 

"The person I bought this from told me it would surprise us and that there are recommendations for use, I guess, written on the bottle." Matt replaced the stopper and tilted the bottle to the light, "I don't see any words though, just all the etched designs." He gave the bottle to Techie.

 

"Are the designs the instructions?" Techie shrugged and smiled, "Let's try it."

 

Before Matt could say 'maybe we should get a protocol droid to read it' Techie had the dauber out and was dotting some of the slick onto his palm.

 

Re-corking the bottle and placing it on a bedside stand he said, "C'mon Mattie... off with your clothes. I want to get you nice and hard and then nice and slippery." He rubbed his hands together and giggled. "Oh! It's gets warmer when you move it around."

 

Matt stood, took off his glasses and pulled his shirt off over his head, his blond curls settling back into place with a bounce. His pants followed and he was standing next to the bed in his undershorts and sock-clad feet.

 

"Don't just stand there, you big silly man, get on the bed and lay down already!" Techie knee-walked to the far side of the bed, "Mattie, please? It'll be fine." He did a sort of demure/sly smile, dilated his big blue mech eyes as wide as they'd go and that was all Matt needed; he was on his back on the bed, toeing his socks off as he settled into place.

 

"Drawers too, I can't get this stuff," Techie held up his palms, "where I want to put it if you've still got your underwear on."

 

Matt lifted his hips and shucked his drawers, flipping them halfway across the room. "There, better?"

 

Techie looked at his Mattie - there was just so much of him - and sighed, "Oh, Mattie, you're halfway there already."

 

And Matt was. The prospect of Techie taking charge and doing what he wanted to him had Matt plumping up respectably. He reached his arms up over his head and pointed his toes in a huge, full-body stretch that put his growing erection on delightful display.

 

"I'm all yours, do your worst." It felt ridiculous, talking like that, but only for a moment because Techie was on him like a shot, wrapping both of his lube-slick hands around Mattie's cock and giving a few experimental strokes.

 

"Gods, that's... its..." Matt trailed off, mid-thought.

 

"It's what, Mattie? Is it bad? I'll stop if it is."

 

"Nooo, don't you dare." Matt groaned, "It's, oh kriff... it's cold, but it's warm? I don't know." He groaned again, deep and rumble. "It's good, though. Really good."

 

Techie set a slow pace, starting at the tip and stroking downward, one hand after the other. To Matt it felt like one long, slow, continual thrust forward. The lube was weightless and didn't seem to loose its viscosity as Techie worked Matt's shaft.

 

"Oh, Mattie... its sooo slick." At that he picked up his pace and tightened his grip. "I can feel what you mean... it is cool. But warm too." He changed tactics and pumped upwards with both hands, bringing up a tiny gush of pre-ejaculate. His pink tongue darted out and quick as a wink, licked it away. "Mmmm."

 

Techie swirled his tongue around the crown of Matt's cock, tasting both Matt and the shimmery purple lube. It didn't really taste like anything but somehow made it seem like Matt was everywhere and all over Techie. He rocked back on his heels and moaned.

 

"Oh kriff...Matt, you're everywhere." He took a deep breath in through his nose, "Gods, you smell delicious." He took another huge gulping breath through his mouth.

 

Matt was still held firm in Techie's hands, slightly worried that his lover had gone a bit mad.

 

"Techie? Sweetheart, could you let me go?" Techie was still leaning back and hanging on to Matt's prick like a life-line. "Babe? Please?" Matt sat up and took hold of Techie's wrists, relieving the tension on his dick.

 

Techie seemed to come back to himself, a little, and looked at Matt, "Do you feel that?" Another deep inhalation. "It's your pulse, I can feel your heart beat... everywhere." He bent forward and lapped at the tip of Matt's penis some more, collecting the moisture that had dribbled down the shaft and gave another moan of pleasure. "Ohhhh... I can feel it here the most!" And with that, he closed his mouth over the crown and just held himself still.

 

To Matt, it felt as if the whole room began throb in time with the blood surging in his veins. He could feel Techie's tongue as it lightly stroked the sensitive frenulum, but more than that he could feel Techie's pulse where his lips were wrapped around his cock. Their pulses seemed to synchronize and wasn't _that_ an amazing feeling.

 

"Sweetheart, can you feel our heartbeats? They are beating together..."

 

Techie let go and sat up, eyes wide. "Gods... yes I can."

 

Matt noticed that now could see all the tiny individual focusing rings in Techie's eyes as they spun, and more than that he could see himself reflected in the dark pupils.

 

"What do you see?" Techie asked him, "do you see me?"

 

It seemed like an odd question, but the more Matt thought about it and tried to formulate an answer, the more he did see of Techie.

 

He saw the fine, translucent skin of his face; pale but with a healthy pink glow to it. He could see the tiny freckles that were scattered across his cheeks and nose. Matt couldn't remember if he'd ever noticed how many there really were before.

 

But the thing that absolutely captured his attention was Techie's hair. All those golden gingery strands that framed Techie's face seemed to move and shift and float around of their own volition. Matt reached out to run his fingers through Techie's hair and when the strands slipped between his fingers, they felt like warm silk.

 

"I see you. I want to see all of you." Matt moved his hand to the top button on Techie's tunic shirt and asked in a low voice, "Take off your clothes too. I want to see everything."

 

Techie nodded and stepped off the edge of their bed, shedding his clothes as he went.

 

Matt watched in fascination as more and more of Techie's creamy skin was revealed. He seemed to radiate his own golden light.

 

"You're so beautiful, Wander. So lovely." Matt knelt up and held out his hand to steady a blushing Techie as he climbed back onto the bed.

 

They stayed upright but kneeling, letting their hands roam free over naked skin.

 

"I can feel every trail your fingertips leave on me... it's like you're painting me with light." Techie shivered, "Keep doing that." Goosebumps broke out over his arms and shoulders and his nipples hardened into tight peaks. "Ohhhh," he sighed as Matt swept his fingers up Techie's back, from buttocks to the nape of his neck,"Yesss."

 

Matt traced his fingertips over Techie's shoulders, down his chest, over pectorals, brushing at pink nipples, circling his slender middle. He passed his hands behind Techie, cupping his palms over the soft curve of his ass, letting his fingers tickle at the place where cheeks became thighs. Techie sighed.

 

"Is that nice?" Matt asked, a little breathless at his own arousal. "Your skin feels like... like it's humming to me. Asking to be touched. To be loved."

 

He continued to brush his fingertips over the surface of Techie's body, bringing up goosebumps everywhere he touched. It was divine.

 

Techie, who had reached up to Matt's shoulders to steady himself, let his head drop back and as he did, Matt reveled in the way the golden hair floated and rippled. It was like Techie's hair had become self-aware and was dancing solely for Matt's delight.

 

Matt let his hands settle on Techie's hips. His hands were so broad that his thumbs were resting just at the edges of the darker copper curls of Techie's pubic hair. Coppery curls that framed Techie's splendidly erect cock.

 

"You are the finest thing I have ever seen, Techie. Do you know that?" Matt kissed Techie lightly on the exposed column of his neck. "So fine, so precious."

 

"Keep touching me. My skin is singing. It's beautiful." He tossed his head again, setting his hair to floating again.

 

Matt paused long enough to give his own hard cock a few long strokes, the lube was still slippery and smell of rain and sex and warm sweet things was everywhere.

 

His fingers moved over Techie's long slender arms, ghosting over the soft, barely-there hairs. Hands came up to cradle his face as Matt kissed his lips, tongue darting out to have a taste. "Mmmmm."

 

Techie was beginning to shiver. "Sweetheart, are you cold?" Matt stopped his worship of Techie's skin and bent to retrieve a soft throw from the foot of the bed but Techie practically shouted at him to stop.

 

"No! Please Mattie, don't stop, oh gods." He took Matt's hands and placed them back on his body. "Oh, stars Mattie, I think... ahhhh kriff, I think I might come."

 

Matt moved to take Techie's penis in hand and was shocked when his hand was slapped away.

 

"Stop! I mean, don't touch me. No, for stars sake, keep touching me. Just. Not _there_." Techie was breathless. "Just my skin, Mattie please, just my skin."

 

"Alright," Matt replied, and tickled his fingertips up the insides of Techie's arms, then down his sides all the way to his thighs.

 

Techie was resting his hands on Matt's shoulders and his hips thrust his penis forward into the warm air of the room. Matt watched in fascination as pre-come pulsed out, dripped from the tip and seemed to descend to the bedding in slow motion. Matt groaned.

 

"Oh, gods, Mattie... ahhh, my nipples, please. Please Matt. Touch them." Techie had his eyes closed and his hair was starting to stick to the sweat that had broken out on his temples and shoulders.

 

Matt brought his hands up to Techie's small pink nipples and just barely touched them with his index fingers, making small circles over each.

 

"Yessss," Techie hissed out, "Fuck, oh Matthew...yes," and he was coming; head thrown back, mouth open and arms hanging limp at his sides. He would have toppled over backwards if Matt hadn't caught him and held him upright.

 

Matt held on as Techie's body shuddered through his orgasm. An orgasm that seemed to go on and on, rippling through him in waves that bent his back into a lovely curve. Warmth splashed onto Matt's stomach and thighs as Techie's come rushed from his body.

 

When he had stilled and was able to open his eyes again, Matt was still holding him up. He pulled Techie to his chest and held him there, kissing his temples and cheeks.

 

"Are you alright?" Matt whispered to Techie.

 

"Better than alright, I feel amazing." Techie smiled, "I feel so light, like I would float away if you let go of me."

 

"Well, I'm not going to do that," Matt took Techie's face in his big hands and kissed him for all he was worth.

 

Techie broke the kiss and giggled, "Matt your nose is magnificent, you kiss with half of your face."

"I'm glad you like it." He leant in for more kissing, playfully mashing his nose into Techie's cheeks.

 

Matt was still hard and still covered in the frankly amazing lube. He pressed his insistent erection forward into Techie's soft belly, "I want you so much I ache." He thrust upwards and it sent sparks across his vision. "Please, may I? I need to be in you."

 

Techie bit his bottom lip and nodded, he felt spent but invigorated all at once.

 

"Oh yes, please. I need you too, see?" He was still semi-hard. "I think there's something more than just slick in that bottle. I feel like I could come again already."

 

Matt sat back on the bed, crossed his big legs and pulled at Techie till the lithe body of his lover was straddling his lap. His cock slipped up behind Techie's balls and nudged at his hole. Matt rocked, increasing the friction.

 

Techie rose up a bit and reached around to guide Matt . "There. Right there." Matt could feel Techie flutter and open a bit to his steady touch.

 

"Oh my god, are you doing that in purpose?" Matt nudged again, sliding slickly against Techie's hole.

 

"I guess so. It feels so nice Mattie, when you push at me like that." Techie rocked a bit, "I was thinking about how full you make me feel and how much I want you inside me."

 

"I can feel you opening for me... it's amazing."

 

Techie lifted himself up, adjusted his angle and then slid down onto Matt's cock. The lube did its job admirably, easing Matt's passage into Techie's welcoming heat.

 

"Oh, fuck. You're soo tight." Matt gritted out as he was completely surrounded by Techie's hot, snug body. "Kriffing hell, you're so tight," Matt felt stupid not having any better words for the sensations he was experiencing.

 

"You're so, so much, Matt. I'm so full," at that he guided Matt's hand around to where they were joined, "Can you feel how full I am?" He tightened himself around Matt's shaft and sighed.

 

"Yessss," Matt hissed out. He was worried he was going to come just from feeling where his cock was stretching Techie open.

 

He needed to say something redirect his swirling brain and relive the tension that was coiling in his balls. "I can feel our heartbeats again. Can you?" He moved his hands away to the relative safety of Techie's thighs.

 

"I can. Do you need me to stay still? I can tell you are trying not to come." Techie kissed Matt's lips, which were pressed into a tense line.

 

Matt softened his mouth and let Techie lick his way in, "Yes, you feel too good and if you move too much I'm going to come too soon." Matt sucked at Techie's plump bottom lip, "I want us to last a while longer."

 

"Is kissing alright? I could kiss you for hours..." Techie brushed his lips against Matt's, breathing the words into his mouth.

 

Techie relaxed and let himself settle backwards a bit and that made him slip off Matt's cock far enough so that the only part that was still inside was the tip. Techie reflexively tightened around it, fighting the sensation that it was about to pop free. He wriggled his way back up onto Matt's lap and gripped his hole around the feeling of being full again. He sighed, blissfully.

 

"I want to stay like this forever, wrapped around you." Techie squeezed himself several times in quick succession around the intrusion. That movement made his own hardness bump against Matt's body, leaving a damp spot in the dark blond curls of his pubic hair. Matt closed his eyes in concentration and started to breathe hard through his nose.

 

The room sort of throbbed in time with Techie's clenching movements, and that felt like it was in time with their pulses and _that_ felt like Techie's hole was a little mouth trying to devour Matt's hard-on and wasn't that a filthy thought... And,

 

"Oh, fuck. Fuck fuck fuck!" Matt couldn't stop it, the rolling pressure of that tight grip was enough and he began to come.

 

"Yes, Matt, yes, baby come on," Techie urged as he kept up the grip-grip-grip rhythm on Matt's cock. He added a shallow grind that had both of them panting.

 

"Open your eyes," Techie's hand were on either side of Matt's face, his fingertips buried in the curls there, "Mattie, look at me. I'm going to come with you."

 

Matt opened his eyes and nodded. He wrapped his arms around Techie's back-side, using the leverage to drive himself into that warm place over and over as he came.

 

"Ohhh, pfask. Mattie, yes, there it is. Come on, I'm with you, I'm right there." Techie ground down onto Matt's cock, wringing it as best he could with his body, drawing out Matt's orgasm as his own began.

 

As Techie came Matt was surprised to find that he stayed hard inside him. He was sensitive to be sure, but not in the usual post-orgasmic way - he felt as if his orgasm was connected to Techie's and their shared pleasure was creating a feedback loop that spun out their mutual orgasm for what felt like hours.

 

Sweaty and spent, their orgasms subsided, the two could no longer remain upright. Lifting Techie up and off of his cock and lap, Matt eased them down onto the bed where they could stretch out and recover. Matt thought vaguely he should be tired, but he wasn't, his body felt oddly energized.

 

He drew up the duvet to cover them both. As it settled into place over them, the combined smell of the lube, their sweat and their come wafted out at them. Techie inhaled, "We smell."

 

"Yes, we do." Matt took in a big breath of his own, "but not in a bad way. Not really." He kissed Techie's sweat-damp forehead, "It's nice. It's us all mixed up together."

 

"It is nice. What time is it?" Techie snuggled down under the duvet, "I'm starving." His stomach rumbled as if it wanted to make its point known.

 

Matt peeked over at the chrono on the bedside table and blinked. "That can't be right."

 

"What?"

 

"How long do you think we were, um. How long do you think that all took?" Matt felt like they had been at it for most of the evening and had gone well past dinner time and that was why Techie was so hungry.

 

"Hours," Techie laughed, "it must've been ages, eons even." He hugged Matt's big body, "civilizations rose and empires fell. How long was it really?"

 

"You won't believe me. Half an hour, just. More like 26 minutes."

 

" _Really_?" Techie propped himself up on one elbow so he could see over Matt to read the chrono himself. "God's balls, you're right."

 

They looked at each other, then at the bottle of lube on the table next to the bed. Then back at each other.

 

"How do you feel, other than hungry?" Matt asked. "I feel like I could run from one end of the ship to the other."

 

"No, you have to stay here with me. In this room. We'll have something to eat," he nibbled at Matt's big ear, "and then we'll get in the 'fresher and get cleaned up," he climbed up so he was sitting astride Matt, "and then we'll see how else that amazing, magical lube will surprise us."

 

Matt rolled them over and kissed Techie's smiling mouth. "I love you, you know that don't you?"

 

"Yes, of course I do. And I love you Matthew. More than you can ever know."

 

By the time they both wore each other out it was early morning. They fell asleep tangled up in their soft purple bedding, snoring lightly and dusted with sweet cake crumbs that they had unwrapped after their third set of lube-induced, 'eons long' orgasms. Thankfully neither had to be on-shift for another full cycle.

 

Matt eventually took the lube bottle to someone he could trust to translate what was on there. It turned out to contain a mild trans-dermal hallucinogen derived from a flower rhizome that was only found on one planet in the outer rim. The effects on the user varied from species to species.

 

All Matt knew was that for Techie and himself, a little went a long way and that each time they used it, they were surprised.


End file.
